Walk Away
by GG-Triela
Summary: It's my first songfic, based on 'Walk Away' from Christina Aguilera. Sora's world is caving in, by some news, she thinks everything's fine again. But not everything is what it seems...(Sorato)
1. Default Chapter

Walk Away

_What do you do? When you know something's bad for you, and you still can't let go?_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sora sat down. Exhausted from crying, but she couldn't help the few tears that were slipping her eyes.

Never ever she had been so down. Never ever she had been crying so much. Never ever… she felt so mistreated.

+* Flashback +* 

She sat together with her blond friend, Yamato, in a park. Talking under a nice tree, which let the sun shine trough the leaves every now and then. 

She laughed with Yamato's jokes, until tears of laughter came out of her eyes. He began to tickle her. She only laughed more. 

Little did she know, what was going next…

Then it happened, he was tickling her so strong, she was lying down in the grass. He, on top of her. 

They stared in each other eyes, Sora could feel her heart beating in her throat. She also felt kind of nervous…What was he planning?

He leaned closer and closer. She could feel his breath hit her face softly. Sora's mind was empty, or should she say, full of Yamato's eyes, who were boring into hers. 

In the end, she could feel his sweet lips touching her, his sweet arms coming around her.

And there she was: Sora Takenouchi was in heaven.

Returning the kiss, she brought her arms around his neck. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_I was naïve._

_Your love was like candy. _

_Artificially sweet, I deceived by the wrapping. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Stopping the kiss, Yamato stared in her eyes again. 

'Why am I drowning in those eyes again and again?' Sora thought.

'She has lips that taste like… well, like I have never taste before. The sweetest thing. Wait a second… I should go off her.'

He stood, offering her his hand. As she stood up too. Still looking in those blue eyes. Suddenly he turned.

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked. 

He faced her again. She could feel something was going on.

"Home" He answered coldly.

"Why? Can't we stay here? It's such beautiful- "

"No" 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have to go, I'll see you around"  With that, he left, raising his right hand, as a symbol of 'bye'.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Got caught in your web.___

_And I learn how to bleed. _

_I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sora sank to her knees. 

'I don't have time to cry! Maybe he's just… just… Men, what am I thinking? Why don't I run after him? But perhaps he wants to be alone… Maybe it's because he's famous, and that it's hard to have that news or something? I'm going home, I'm so confused. Calm down Takenouchi'

She slowly stood op, walking in the direction of home. With her head bent down, lost in thought, she passed the streets.

Suddenly, she bumped into somebody, and fell down.

"Can't you look where you are walking?!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry" He excused. Sora looked up.

"Ow… I'm sorry Taichi…"

"That's OK; I should have looked where I was walking"

'Why is he so nice? Is something the matter?'

"What's the matter?" Sora read her thoughts out loud.

"Ow… Nothing. I'll leave you now, I have to go home. Bye"

'Why is everyone so _weird?'_

Sora walked further. Her apartment block wasn't far away. 

Suddenly, her thoughts wandered back to Yamato. 

'Why didn't I run after him? I mean, he is a friend after all, and friends say when something's the matter, right?'

Before she noticed, she was before her apartment block. She opened the doors, and entered.

"Mom, I'm home!" She shouted. 

"Ow, Hi honey! You're back early. How was your date with Yamato?"

Sora startled. What would she say now?

"It was fine, mom. I'll be in my room if you need me"

She runned as fast as she could into her room. Tears were welling up in her eyes, this time not from laughter, but from pain, and suffering.

Before Yamato and Sora were dating, everything went wrong. And she meant _everything._

Her father died. Mimi became seriously ill and so on.

But when she heard from Yamato that he wanted to date her, she was the happiest girl in the world.

But now… Everything is falling apart again.   

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_It hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go._

_All these walls are caving in, I can't stop my suffering. _

_I hate to show that I lost control 'cause I keep going right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hi, people. 

Thanks for reading my songfic, first of all. 

I know, perhaps it's kind of weird… but yeah, it's my first ^^'

I'm not finishing the song in the chapter, because I'd like to update and like those stuff. It ends with the first chorus.

And those who know the song, Christina Aguilera's album's great! 

Anyway, please review!

And thanks!


	2. Chapter Two: ReWritten

One thing first, this is still a flashback.  
  
Walk Away  
  
~* Next Morning *~ The sun was shining bright through a brunette's window. Slow, she woke up by the chirping of the birds. "What time is it?" Sora checked her alarm clock. It read 10:14AM. "A quarter past ten? Man, it's damn late. Better get up quickly." She said to herself. She wandered of the stairs, towards the kitchen. Her mom was already in the living room, reading a magazine. "Good morning" Her mother welcomed. " 'Morning" Sora greeted back. After looking in the refrigerator, she picked an egg, and a toast from the cabin. She cooked the egg, so she made a kind of omelette. "What are you going to do today?" Her mother asked, entering the kitchen. "Good question. What day is it?" "Sunday" "Studying I guess or ." She broke of. Her thoughts were again filled with the blond who treated her yesterday. "Or what, dear?" "Forget it. I'm going to get myself dressed." With that, Sora runs up the stairs.  
  
'Why do I keep thinking of him? Why is he always bothering my mind? What the hell was wrong with him yesterday?!' She kept asking herself these questions. 'Haven't you got an answer, Takenouchi? Just call him! But. Maybe he's practicing or. ah, I dunno! What do I do?' Suddenly she knew the answer. 'Lets call Taichi! Maybe he knows something. Yes, that's what I'm going to do! Ow yeah, dressing first.' She began to dress. Her mind was still filling with several things. 'Hey, what's the point of calling him? I should walk over!' Combing her hair, she went downstairs again. "Where are you going, Sora?" Her mother asked, seeing her running out the house. "To Taichi's house! I have to ask him something!" She ran off, heading for the friend she knew since soccer.  
  
~* Taichi's House *~ As Sora arrived, she knocked the door. She heard Mrs. Kamiya shout at Hikari that she had to open the door. "Hi" Hikari welcomed, opening the door. "Ow hi" Sora greeted back. "is Taichi there?" "Yes, he's in his room, come in" Sora entered, taking off her shoes. "Hi, Mrs. Kamiya" she greeted Hikari's mother. "Ow, Hi Sora" "Taichi's in his room, over there" Hikari pointed. "Thanks" She came near his room, thoughts about him and Yamato interrupting her mind. She knocked on the door, and peeped in. "Hello?" "Ow, Sora, come in" Taichi greeted. "Thanks" She closed the door behind her. His room was kind of filthy. Clothes spread all over the room, some small bags of chips and drinks were filling the room also. "I know, my room is kinda messy" Taichi commented. "I should clean it up sometime" He sweatdropped. "Yeah." Sora seated herself on his bed. While he sat on his wheel chair. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" "Well, I'd like to ask you a few questions, may I?" "You sound like some interviewer. But whatever, go ahead" 'How do I ask them. lets start with the beginning' Sora hesitated. "Do. you know how Yamato's been?" "Ahm, fine, I guess. Why?" "Well, I had a date with him yesterday, and- " "You had?! Damn, he does dare it" Sora gave him a confused look. "What?" "Ow, nothing, go on" "What did you say?! Answer my question!" Sora stood from the bed. "Hey! Don't get mad!" "But answer me! What did you say?!" 'I guess I have to tell her' Taichi thought. "Listen, first, sit down" he ordered. Sora did as she was told. "I had a bet with Yamato, that he didn't dare to go out with you, or kiss you, because he's famous. And that probably would scare of loads of fans." Sora's mouth fell open. An arrow shot through her heart. For a moment, the time stood still. "I'm sorry" Taichi added. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I should have known I was used for amusement. Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sora tried to speak, but no sound came out of her mouth. Tears were threatening her eyes. 'No time to cry, not when Taichi's here.' "Why?" she mumbled softly. "What?" "Why?" she asked, louder. "I'm sorry, I really didn't know that he was going to do that. I just made fun of. it. I guess" Taichi looked down. Everything slowly seeping in her mind, in her heart. Yamato had a bet, that wasn't for real. "I'm going home" Sora stated. She stood up, ready to head to her home, to let free her emotions. "Sora, wait!" He hurried himself before her. Standing before the door, he attempted to keep her in his room. "What?" She snapped. "Yamato cannot help it. I. made up that bet." "I'm not mad at you, Taichi." "Then. what's the matter?" "You wouldn't understand. This is really something I have to do on my own. Please, let me go through." Taichi moved aside. So Sora could open the door and leave. She heard Mrs. Kamiya and Hikari shout a 'goodbye' to her, but she didn't answered, she was too busy with her own thoughts.  
  
+* End Flashback +* Now, she was sitting there, all alone. 'Pff, I wasn't meant to be. Meant be in loved, meant to in love. Probably not meant to live either.What now?' 'Ow!' she lay down on her bed. Her eyes were still watery. She turned, putting the blanket over her. 'Men, use me, abuse me! Do what you want to do. Make my heart cold! Kill me! I will stay what you make of me forever.' With these thoughts, she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Sorry, I decided to do this over again, because otherwise it wouldn't fit the first lines of chapter one. And ahm, I will thank my reviewers of chapter 2(the non-corrected) here now + the ones who reviewed chapter one.  
  
= Sakura Hikari: I don't really get what you mean with 'Not many emotion shown'. But perhaps that's over now. I really tried to process your advice in here. I hope it's better now. And it's alright if you hate Christina Aguilera. Only one thing: If she couldn't sing, than she wouldn't be a star like she is now.  
  
= Digital*Girl: Well, I can ALWAYS count on you, and I think that's VERY awesome, and friendly! Thank you so much for everything!  
Thanks for complimenting that this chapter is 'amazing'. But I hope it's kind of better now with the change!  
  
= silversoul: Thanks for liking it! And for being so 'hungry' for more ^^ You are a very nice and funny person. I really like to chat with you!  
Is this a very mysterious chapter? It is not, is it? It's cool you thought you were 'God' for a second. Lol ^^ Anyway, I really hope to chat with you again!  
  
= Sora Ishida: I dunno if it will end in a 'Happy ever after' fic or not. I actually dunno where this fic will lead to. I just follow the song. You'll see ^^ And you're fic is very awesome too! Please update THAT soon! And, something more, it's nice you like Christina Aguilera also ^^  
Thnx is all I can say! And for listening to my story on Yahoo thingy. Please update your fic as soon as possible!  
  
And a new reviewer: = Princess Swifty: I see you don't have SARS, have you? Lol ^^ Anyway, thnx for reviewing both chapters. And sorry, but normally this will be a Sorato, if you don't mind. I'll talk with you about that later!  
  
So, this is it. My next chapter could take a while, but I'm doing my best. It's sometimes hard to find new inspiration. And I have to stick with the lyric, you know. But whatever. Thanks for reading my fic, and be so kind to review the changed, too! 


	3. Chapter Three

Walk Away

"Sora, Honey!" Her mother called from downstairs. Not hearing any answer, she went upstairs.

"Sora?" She asked, peeping in her room.

"Sora" she repeated, shaking her a little.

"Hm…???" Sora slowly opened her eyes, "What is it, mom?"

"Well, I was wondering were you where. I saw your jacket on one of the chairs downstairs."

"I see…"

"What's wrong?" Noticing the red circles around her eyes, Mrs. Takenouchi became worried.

"N - .. Nothing" Sora sobbed slightly.

'She doesn't want to tell me…' He mother thought, 'I guess I should leave her alone.'

"I'll leave you then. I'll call you when supper's ready."

"OK" She answered, turning around in her bed again. Her thoughts wandering back to what happened yesterday and only a few hours back.

'I should I do now?... Sora, how many times have you asked yourself that question?!' She mentally slapped herself.

'Lets find a solution… Why don't I just walk by… or call him? But… I don't think I can do that. And I should study a little too, and forget about all this mess. I see him tomorrow in school anyway. So I'll see how he acts… Must get out of bed to study first'

She slowly slipped her legs and herself out of the bed. Standing up. She headed for her desk.

"Lets see" She talked to herself.

"I've got Japanese and Math to do till tomorrow. Ow, well, I know it's not much. Lets start"

"OWWW, MEN! _Why can't I __concentrate!?!" Sora scolded herself._

She had tried to pay attention to her lessons. But every time she wrote something down, there was a typo or it was the wrong answer.

"Must be of that stupid jerk…" She growled, "Fuck him, I have to get through this homework! Damnit!" Sora could shout it out. She was so mad. 

But on the other hand, she could cry unstoppable. She tried to hold back and so her sorrow changed into angriness.

Letting free of her angriness, she tried to put her attention back to her homework. This time, it was going lots better. 

"Ah! _Finally_ finished" Sora said, while stretching out, "I did the best I _can do, though. If it's correct, that's another question" She smiled. That smile, that was long ago she had weared that on her face. _

But it soon disappeared.

Sora stood up from her chair. She set her things out for the next day, and headed downstairs again.

"Ow Sora, you're just in time. Taichi's on the phone and he asks for you."

"Taichi?" Sora wandered aloud.

She picked the phone from her mother's hand.

"Hello?" She said.

"Sora, hi. It's me, Taichi" He answered on the other line.

"I knew that already. What's up?" 

"Well, I think we have to talk. So, what about going to the park?"

"I'll ask my mom, wait a second"

"OK"

"Mom!" Sora shouted.

"Honey, I'm not deaf, you know!" Her mother called back.

"Sorry," Sora sweat dropped. "anyway, Taichi asks if I can go to the park with him"

"Now?"

"Uh…" She directed to phone back to her mouth. "Now?" She asked Taichi.

"Ahm, yeah, of course" He answered.

"Yes, now, mom" Sora called back to her mother.

"When are you going to eat supper then?"

"I'm not that hungry… so…"

"OK, then…"

"Fine, Taichi" Sora answered as she direct the phone to her mouth again.

"Good, be there in… 10 minutes?"

"'Kay, see ya"

"Bye" With that, they both hung up the phone.

"Why are you going to the park anyway?" Her mother curiosity asked. 

"Ahm, to talk to him" The brunette simply answered. "I'm leaving now, OK?"

"Yes, OK. Have fun" 

Sora slipped on her shoes and grabbed a sweater.

"Bye!" She shouted her mother goodbye, before closing the door.

She slowly wandered of the streets, thinking of what to say to Taichi.

'I guess he _or me should apologize for our behaviour this morning…'_

Luckily for her, the park wasn't far away. When she arrived, Taichi wasn't there yet.

'Understandable,' Sora thought, 'the park's further for Taichi than for me, that is'

She leaned against a tree, looking to the grass. Just thinking about the days before. But maybe surprisingly, she didn't thought about Yamato.

Five minutes later, her soccer-friend arrived.

"Sorry that I'm quite later" he apologized, sweat dropping.

"That's OK" Sora replied.

"So, firstly, I want to apologize again for that bet. I really didn't expect that he would do that…."

"That's OK"

"Second, I hope we can still be friends after this…"

"_We?" She gave him a puzzled look._

"Yes, me, you and him" Taichi pointed behind him. And out of nowhere, Yamato suddenly appeared.

"Yamato?!" Sora startled. 'I knew Taichi was up to something!' she thought.

"Yes, it's me" He replied coldly and yet full of hope and happiness for seeing her again.

"Why are you here?"

"Taichi just told you. We're hoping that, even after this incident, we could still remain friends…"

Sora felt tears welling up in her eyes. She really didn't expect him to be here. Not so soon after that 'incident', like he calls it. 

"Please Sora," Taichi pleaded, "this really was a misunderstanding"

"Guys…, you know I had bad times. So, it wasn't a very good idea to make a bet about me in the first place" She really didn't know what to do. 

On one hand, they are friend, and not just 'normal' friends. On the other hand, the thing she just said. So, what now?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Now I've been licking my wounds._

_But the venom seems deeper._

_We both can seduce, _

_But darling, you hold me prisoner_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sora couldn't hold back her tears who were welling up in her anymore, and started crying.

"You guys…," she sobbed, "I-…I r-really don't k-know wh-what to do"

"Sora…" Yamato couldn't see her suffering like that. Neither could Taichi. Both of them picked one hand of hers, and started squeezing it gently.

Sora did felt some butterflies in her stomach, but the darkness and sorrow soon erased that feeling.

She finally gave in: she was crying so hard, and longing so hard for a good hug, she wrapped her arms around Yamato.

Yamato didn't seemed to mind at all. He returned the hug, rubbing her back slowly. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_I'm about to break_

_I can't stop this ache._

_I'm addicted to your allure_

_And I'm fieding for a cure_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Taichi didn't mind at all, seeing the two so bliss. If you could call the bliss, though: Sora still was crying unceasing. 

Still, it gave a stimulating feeling, seeing them standing there. Yamato hushing quietly and rubbing her back to calm her down. Really… cute, he could even say. 

So, I reckon this really is it. This won't be a 3-chapters fanfic. But more… (Not that I care, whatever)

I don't want to say it's going to be a 4-chapter fic, it depends…

I'm disappointed too that nobody seemed to review my changing. Not that it's a big change either… So actually it's OK…

(Don't mind, I'm really depressed now)

Anyway, I hope you're happy with this new chappie. And ahm, if you, will you be so kind to review too? That would perhaps bring some life in me (Bring Me To Life – Evanescence)

Review please!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

Walk Away

Sora's crying died down and Yamato released his grip.

Still, he was holding her by her arms, looking into her eyes and brushing the wet tears on her cheeks away.

Taichi just stood there. Glad, that everything seemed to get normal again. He had never seen Sora so intense with Yamato before, either. Not that cared, because those two: they deserve each other.

'This really must be something bad if she's becoming so emotional' The blond thought, still looking in the beautiful eyes of the one he was holding.

Sora didn't gaze back at all. Instead, she was looking down. Ashamed that she let her emotions get ahead of her. 

'I guess it's not all that bad,' the brunette wandered, 'he did gave in too, he probably understands it a little. However, _are_ we going to remain friends or not?'

"You're OK?" Yamato broke the silence.

Sora looked up. "Yes, thanks" She gave a weak smile. 

"Sorry if I look pathetic" she added quickly.

"You're not acting pathetic. We understand that it's hard for you. Don't we, Taichi?"

"Uh…," Taichi was kind of lost-in-thought, "Y-yeah, sure"

"See? No problem, Sora"

She blushed. She really appreciated the fact they cared enough for her. But somehow… a feeling somewhere inside of her made her doubt. Taichi's answer didn't seem to be confident enough.

"Really?" She finally looked up. Her eyes wandered from the blue ones of Yamato to the brown ones of Taichi. She kept a questioning look at Taichi.

"Yeah, really" He reassured. 

Yamato finally let go the full grip he had on her as he saw she was 'recovering' from her little breakdown.

"But… I have been meaning to ask you something. And since you are here, I think this is the perfect opportunity"

Taichi and Yamato shared a glade, then Yamato gave a nod.

"After you kissed me, why did you ran away?"

Yamato blushed little as he thought of what he had done.

'I actually dunno why I left… Or it was of my popularity or… that… I didn't want to confess my true feelings for her"

"Well?" This time, Sora gave Yamato a puzzled look.

"I…-I dunno… I really don't" He looked down.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry" He returned his gaze. Sora could see in his eyes that he really meant it. And that he pleaded for forgiveness. 

"You know…" She hesitated. "In my opinion, if you both don't mind, I would like to think about all this again."

"But why?" Taichi didn't understand why she needed so much time. A misunderstanding, and now all this? That's exaggerated, isn't it?

"I…-I dunno…"  

Yamato had comprehension for her. He _did understand why she needed time. Probably for her, it wasn't that easy as Taichi thought it was. Still, he needed forgiveness. He was longing __so badly to tell her what was inside him. But how is he going to say it if she isn't even his friend?_

"I… I really have to go. It's getting late, my mother probably will be worried. I'll let you guys know when I made a decision, OK?"

"OK" The blonde singer felt miserable about her answer, but he wasn't going to show that in front of them.****

Taichi said nothing with a blank expression on his face. 

 'I can't believe her! She's the holder of Love and she can't even forgive a misunderstanding! What is _WRONG_!? There must be something else…'

"Taichi, come on. Let's go home." Yamato broke the awkward silence that hang between them as Sora departed.

"OK. See ya, buddy!"

"Bye."

With that, they both walked off in different directions. While the girl whom Yamato was hopelessly in love with, was heading for another breakdown again.

~* Sora's House *~

"Ow, Sora. You're finally home. I began to worry" her mother stated.

"I thought so. I came home as soon as I can" Sora put up a fake smile as her mother hugged her.

"Are you hungry?"

"No… I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom." Sora gave Mrs. Takenouchi a good-night kiss and headed upstairs again.

"Men… My daughter sure spends lots of time there. Probably teenage stuff." Her mother thought to herself.

For the hundredth time that day, crystal rimmed tears were sliding down the heart broken brunette. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Every step I take_

_Leads to one mistake_

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

No, she _couldn't take this anymore. This has got to stop. And now!_

But how?

Being egoistic and kill herself. Or being 'social' and ask your friends about it. Which of one?

'Kill yourself, easiest way. All of the other sufferings are over by then too' A nasty, dark voice said in the back of Sora's mind.

'Don't _do that!! This is a problem anyone can have. And problems are there to be solved. It gets solved by talking!' A gentle but stern voice said sharply. _

'Shut up, both of you!' The real thoughts of Sora demanded. 'I don't want to think about this right now. I'm going to sleep. I'll see tomorrow'

With that thought, she closed her eyes. Sleepiness slowly took over her, and she drifted away in her own dreams and nightmares. Where only you rule, where only your imagination counts.

~* Next Morning *~

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Sora's alarm clock announced she had to wake up and get ready for school. 

'Damn you' She scolded it as she pushed the stop-button.

Throwing her blankets out of the way, she stood up and made her way to her wardrobe.

However, she had to rub her eyes before she could see the contents of it.

While Sora was busy dressing herself, Mrs. Takenouchi was busy with making breakfast for her. 

"Morning" Sora greeted her mother as she was heading down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"Good morning honey. I made you an omelette like you always want."

"Thanks mom." She began to eat her omelette. The brunette really was thankful towards her mother. Her mother always made breakfast for her in the mornings. Always helped her, or tried to help. And still, she had a feeling some invisible barrier is growing between them. 

'Probably really typical for people my age. Although I hope we can repair that….' 

Breakfast passed in silence. Both of them with their mind somewhere else.

"Sora, I think you really should leave. It's a quarter to 8 already" Her mother broke the silence.

"Ow!" Sora checked the clock which hung above the cooking-range. "Damnit! Bye mom" 

She quickly grabbed her school-bag, putted on her shoes while grabbing her jacket, and headed towards her school.

Sora always went on foot to school. It wasn't far away, so that was a good warming-up.

'Actually… I haven't been thinking about it yet, but _am_ I going to remain friends with the others?' Her thoughts were again interrupted with that thought. 

'I do have a question to myself: Why is it that it's so difficult to forgive and forget?'

She stopped at the thought. Literally. Her feet stood still too, they didn't seem to carry her anymore to school. 

'It couldn't be that my heart has gone cold, could it?' 

She was so lost in thought…

"BOE!" Somewhere shocked her from behind. It was like Sora just met someone who was about to kill her.

"Hikari?!" As she turned around, she saw who the about-the-kill was.

"Yes, it's me. Sorry to startle you like that. I'm just crazy today!" Hikari giggled. Sora could see in her eyes she really _was_ happy about something.

"I see…" Hikari's mood was lighting her heart a bit, "Can I know why?"

"Me and Takeru are dating Wednesday!" She answered happily. She jumped in the air as she said it too. They started walking again, knowing both perfectly well to where they were heading.

"Good" The holder of Love simply replied. 'I could ask her for some advice…'

"Ahm, Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to destroy your happiness, but I have a problem. And I was wondering if you could help me….?"

"Sure! Anytime for you!"

"Thanks…"

"So, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's a whole bunch, but I'll try to make it short. Yamato and I dated, where he kissed me. Then…"

"He kissed you?!" Hikari's eyes were wide open from amazement. 

"Yeah… But listen further. So then, I went Taichi and told him. He said to me that this was all a joke. Or a bet, better said. And I'm doubting that I will forgive them or not."

"With the fact that you were in a depression before, you mean or…?"

"Yes. Exactly"

"Well… I dunno, Sora… I mean…, I dunno how much you feel for Yamato and my brother to forgive them or not…"

"But," Sora turned to Hikari, explaining it a little more with her hands, "what would you do?"

"Pff… I will forgive them I guess… But yeah… I really should don't know. I don't know the whole thing. I'm really sorry I can't help you Sora…" 

Sora sighed. 'If I ask any more I will destroy the happiness she had, and that's the last thing I want to do'

"That's OK… I guess this _is something I have solve on my own…" But in reality, she didn't felt good at all. She at least expected a little advice… But no, she doesn't know… Hey! Wait a second! Why am I thinking like this! I know she's telling the truth!'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_I can't mend_

_This torn state I'm in_

_Getting Nothing in Return_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They were so busy with their little conversation of girl-talk. They both didn't noticed they were already in front of the school. Just in time. The ball rang, as a sign they had to go to their classes.

"Well, I'll see you around Sora. Good luck!" Hikari said.

"Yes, thanks! Goodbye!"

The morning passed with boring subjects. But however, Sora didn't care. She _had_ to get her mind of her mess, and put it on the lessons. Otherwise, she may fail for this year.

Finally, it was time for lunch. Sora grabbed her stuff, and walked as fast as she could out of the class.

She shoved on for her lunch. Which was her favourite food: Spaghetti.

The woman behind the barrier gave her some Spaghetti in her dish. And for once: the food saw delicious.

After looking for a place, she seated herself on a bank. Alone. She used to sit here with Taichi, Yamato and the gang. But now, she preferred the solitude.

None of them seemed to notice her, though. It was like she wasn't there; like she was air. But that's was alright…

Alright… Yes, until she saw someone, for whom she wasn't air: Yamato. 

Sora's mouth fell open. Why? She did not know.

Yamato noticed her, and her shocked look. 'I wonder if she decided something yet.'

"Taichi?" Taichi was standing right behind him, talking to Koushiro and the others.

"Yes?" He asked, turning around.

"I'm going to check on Sora, I'll be right back"

"'Kay!" Taichi turned again, talking further. While Yamato's heels turned him to the lonely brunette.

'Oh no! He's coming!' With an instant, Sora stood up, and ran away of the lunch hall. She actually didn't know why she was acting so strange… She just was… afraid.

She hided her somewhere around a corner. Sinking towards the ground slowly. Tears again filled her eyes, and she began to cry.

The popular blonde saw her running of the hall, and decided to follow her. 

'I am _not going to let her through with this! She __is going to tell me _now_ why she's so overreacting!'_

Standing just at the door, he looked around, looking for any sign of his beloved. But none came. 

Until he heard sobs. 

'That must be her!' He followed the sound slowly. Finally he saw her. Curled into a ball, with her head bent to her knees. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_What did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn._

_And everywhere I turn, _

_I keep going right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk Away from.___

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yamato bent down at her height, stroking his left arm over her back.

Sora startled and looked up. Directly meeting the ocean blue eyes of Yamato. 

"Yamato?" She asked in a whisper. Her eyes were red from crying yet again. 

"Yes, it's me." 

"Why did you follow me?" 

"I want to know what's really the matter with you. Admit, you are a little overreacting, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I'm damn pathetic…"

"I didn't said pathetic, I said overreacting. There's a difference between that. Anyway, so, what's the matter?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Her head bent down again, a little ashamed.

"I'd like to know, yes"

"The whole truth?"

"Yes, if you"

"Good," Sora looked up. "I'll tell you the truth: the truth is that I love you, Ishida. I thought, when you asked me on a date, that you loved me too… But I guess I was mistaken… Now, don't feel sorry for nothing! If you don't feel anything for me then…-" 

Yamato stopped her by putting his finger on her mouth. Shaking his head slightly.

"You are completely mistaken, Sora…"

"I knew it…." She lowed her head again, only to cry more.

"You don't understand" Somehow, he had managed to let her look up again. He was holding her chin by now. 'What I meant is, you are mistaken that you thought that I don't love you. I do love you; that's why I kissed you, and that I permitted myself to go on a date with you. It wasn't particularly because of that bet."

Sora's despair changed into hope again. He did love her… Again, a big mistake she had made…

She allowed herself to hug him. He, hugged her, with all his love, back.

Phiew! *stretches* that's finally done! I hurried for you silversoul! ^^ 

IMO(In my opinion), I reckon this chapter is a little better, isn't it?

PLEASE lemme now! PLEASE! 

And btw, a huge thanks to the people who reviewed my third chapter(which weren't many L )

= Sakura Hikari(You reviewed chapter 2, but whatever, it was a new review): Thanks for the compliment. And that you hate Christina Aguilera, I think that's just a matter of opinion.

= silversoul: Hello darling! (lol) And I put my fic under Sora/Yamato… I guess you're computer's not good with his mind(or his data)! ^^ I finished this chapter sooner for you, so be happy! ^^ 

= Luna: Sorry, I think I forgot to tell you that I changed it… Anyway, thnx for you review, and I hope you like this chappie too!

= Kibou no Tenshi(you reviewed chapter one): Why would you learn something from me? There are better writers than me! For sure! Anyway, I hope you read more of my fic, though! ^^

= Sora: Thnx… is all I can say… And, I wrote more, and sooner, so I hope u like it, and of course review!

I actually got 3 reviews specific for chapter 3… Not much, ne-? I hope I get more reviews with this one. 

PLEASE R/R! 

Thanks, 

Greetings, +*¨^*+ Lethal **Darkness +*¨^¨*+**


	5. Chapter Five

Walk Away

'Finally, I made it. Everything's going alright again' The brunette thought. As she let the last tears slip from her face, to Yamato's chest. 

"It's OK," he whispered, stroking Sora's back gently.

'I could stay in this forever… Just here… Feeling protected and loved' A warm feeling was starting to grow in Sora's heart. A Love – feeling.

Both withdrew from the hug.

"I thank you" Sora told.

"Why?"

"I dunno why… But I'm so thankful towards you" She smiled.

"Don't worry…" was all the blonde could say.

A silence grew. Not a real silent, though, they were too busy observing each others eyes.

But the eye-staring soon ended by a grumble of Sora's stomach.

Sora blushed, putting a hand on her stomach. 

"Sorry…" 

Yamato smiled. "Let's eat. I understand you're hungry. I'm hungry myself too" He laughed.

"OK" Both headed for the lunch hall. 

'Wow… This really is odd… I know most guys like girls if they are funny, happy and those things. I got in a little depression and he's in love with me… He's just another type of guy' 

As Sora kept wondering, she didn't even noticed Yamato took her hand is his. 

Yamato was really satisfied with himself. He got the chance to tell her, and to help her. Nothing could go wrong right now…

~* Monday evening *~

Sora was busy making her homework for Tuesday. It sure wasn't easy. Difficult essay's of Math, and that's the last good thing she could. But yeah, difficult or not, got to get through, ne-?

"Sora! Sora!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah?!" She shouted back.

"Come down, if you!"

"Damn it, I was just getting away with it…" Sora stated. Leaving her work behind, she headed downstairs.

"Yes?" She asked her mother, as she finally was with her.

"Please sit down"

'What the hell is happening?' The brunette thought. But she did as she was told.

"I just got a phone call from Mimi's mother" Her mother was nearly crying.

"What?!!! What did she say?! Is Mimi OK?" Sora her heart, and she herself, panicked a little. Seeing her mother nearly to tears wasn't a habit.

"Honey dear… I'm very sorry, but Mimi died. She didn't make it" With the last sentence, Mrs. Takenouchi hugged her closely. Tears running out of her eyes.

While Sora just sat down… She was frozen for a moment. Frozen of the sudden rush of harsh reality. 

"What?" She muttered, more to herself.

The brunette burst out in tears.

'How could this happen?! Mimi… dead… No…'

Her mother withdrew from the hug. She saw that her daughter was crying hard, which caused a reflex to hug her back. But Sora ran away before she could. 

Sora ran to her bedroom as fast as she could… Ready to grab something. No, not a knife. Just something to write. To write her feelings down. All the while, tears kept running down her cheeks. She still couldn't believe it. Mimi… dead? No way…

She nestled herself in her bed with a pen and a little book. A book were all the feelings she once had stood written.

_Dear _

_I feel like someone has just shot me in slow motion. The bullet is slowly ripping through my heart…_

_Why, when I feel a little happier, it gets always destroyed?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Everytime__ I try to Grasp for Air_

_I am Smothered in Despair_

_It's never Over_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The lost brunette checked her clock: 09:36PM. Once she knew, she wrote further:

_Another day, another broken heart.__ The day started good, but badly._

_I really can't believe I am doomed for this…_

_You know, being lucky is an illusion. Life is harsh and cruel._

'Geez…Why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't…' A sigh escaped from Sora's mouth. 'Look at it' Pointing herself to the book.

Just then, Yamato came in. 

"Yamato?!" She asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, your mother called me. She asked me to support you a little. I heard about Mimi" Yamato looked down. He felt miserable about Mimi too, even though he wasn't so close to her as Sora was.

The brunette threw her arms around her new boyfriend, crying.

'She does cry a lot,' Yamato wondered, 'But however, she has every right to cry' Hugging her closely, he did his best to comfort the broken teenager.

'I still can't believe it…' Sora thought, 'she was the one and only…. The only one who supported me…. And now, because of some stupid illness, she's dead… This really can't be happening… No…'

Her legs started to tremble of the pain in her heart. Which caused her to collapse. 

"Ow" The blonde startled. As a reflex, he carried her to her bed, right next to the book she had been writing in.

"Calm down, calm down" Yamato comforted, kneeling so he reached her height.

Sora rested her head on his shoulder, still crying.

After several minutes, her crying finally died somewhat down. 

The blonde lifted her head a little, so he could sit down next to her. 

"Huh?" Yamato startled as he felt something under him "What the-..?"

There, lay the book Sora had been writing in. Unconsciously, he started reading what there stood. 

Sora didn't even notice. Her mind was still blurry, and full of the last events, which were slowly seeping into her brain, and her already shattered heart.

"Sora?" Yamato half whispered, half demanded.

"Hm?" She gave a weak response.

"What is this?" As he put the book under her nose. "What d'you mean with this?!"

Sora looked up. Her eyes still watery and were circled with red. However, inside her, she could feel the horror of him reading what she had written. He wasn't supposed to… Making up she can't say anything else but the truth, she answered: "It means what there's standing"

"Sora…" Yamato kneeled again before her. Holding her upper-arms for support.

"Being lucky isn't an illusion, " Sora looked away, he continued, "Everyone can be lucky, and _especially_ you!"

"_You_ have to say it. You don't have any problems, do you?!" She half said, half snapped.

"Everyone has his or her own problems, dear. But the problems are there to be solved… Keep your head up, and don't give in to the Darkness. You know that causes problems in the Digi-World too…"

Even Yamato's eyes started to water. He could not believe nor allow that _his_ girlfriend was thinking or acting like this. _Not at all…_

Sora didn't answer. She just didn't _want to answer. She knew he was right… She knew that it causes problems in Digi-World, and that the Darkness is taking over…_

"Yamato…" She started to snob again, at all those thoughts.

It grew silent for a moment, both of them deep in thought. Yamato was still kneeling and looking at her with either surprised as worried feeling.

"Sora, Sora, Sora… Never knew _you could be so… dramatic.." He half whispered._

He settled himself again next to her. Pushing to book aside. He putted his arm around her shoulder, so her head could rest near his chest. Stroking her slightly, to comfort her.

It was a peaceful moment. Just the couple… sharing their love, and despair.

But it didn't lasted long:

"Yamato!" Sora's mother called from downstairs. "You're dad has called and said that he'd be pleased if you came home!"

"He probably is hungry…" He stated. Slowly, he dropped his arm, and started to stand up.

"Please…" The brunette pleaded "Don't leave…me…"

"I don't, dear… I just have to go… My father, you know… I can't let him down, and we have to go to school tomorrow. Although I won't come in the morning, I have to go in the studio to discuss our plannings of our concerts." 

Sora looked down again. It made the blonde feel sorry that he had to leave…

He kneeled, grabbing her chin gently, "Look at me…"

She did as she was told, meeting his ocean blue eyes. 

Softly, he pressed his lips against hers. More as a support or goodbye kiss, but the passion and love was definitely palpable in his kiss.

"If anything is wrong, call me, OK?" Yamato informed, after he broke their kiss.

"OK…"

He stood up, heading for the door.

Just before he seized the door-handle, he head Sora silently say, "Thank you…"

Yamato didn't answer back, though. 'She needs this time alone, to cry out a little'

"Is she OK?" Sora's mother asked him as he was putting on his shoes. 

"Don't worry, she'll be alright," he smiled, "but, if I were you, I'd let her alone now, you know, to cry out."

"OK, Thanks a lot, Yamato."

"My pleasure. I'll have to go now. Bye, Mrs. Takenouchi!"

"Bye, and once again thanks"

The blonde departed, leaving his beloved girlfriend, and her mother, alone with their sorrow. 

~* Tuesday Morning *~

"Right. So the next concert will be tomorrow, midday in the fair in Adaiba" Their manager informed them. They were already at 7 o'clock in the studio, and were almost ready discussing their plans.

"Then, Thursday evening, it will be in a concert hall –" He was cut off by Yamato's cell phone.

"Sorry" He excused, blushing slightly. He took a few steps away from the group for some privacy, and answered the phone.

"Ishida speaking"

"Yamato… It's me" Sora answered on the other line.

"Sora? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"No, I don't want to. I'm too… sad" 

Yamato sighed. 'Not going to school… what does that give for a solution?'

"You should try, Sora… Anyway, I can't really talk right now, I'm in a meeting for my concerts, remember?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll talk to you later, I promise"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Can you please come over, and skip school?" She wanted to badly to talk to someone, she didn't even are about that damn school anymore.

"I'll see what I can do…"

"Thanks… I love you"

"I love you too, bye" With that, he shut the conversation off, and turned around again.  
"Sorry, - " He stopped when he saw the astonished looks on their faces. "What?" He asked, puzzled.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend?" His manager asked.

"Ahm…" Then, it dawned on him: he may not have a girlfriend, otherwise he would lose most of his fans. That was a deal they made….

"Yamato, Yamato…"

"I'm sorry… But how can you stop that feeling?" Yamato half asked, half snapped. Was fans and money all what he cared about?

"Just not give into that feeling, Ishida! You know the press finds out anything! Break this relationship, or you're out of the band…" 

His bands mates still looked astonished. With that their friend has a girlfriend, and the fact that he, if he didn't break up with her, would be out of the band. Just not to involve themselves with it, they kept their mouth shut.

Yamato stood there… frozen with what his manager just said. Break up with Sora… Or give up his band… 

"I… - I can't choose between that!" 

"You'll have to!"

"Ugh…" With a disgusted and sad feeling, he left the studio.

The blonde walked to the nearby park, settling himself in one of the benches. 

'What now? Sora is already so depressed because of Mimi dying, and now she has to hear this? This world can't go any more crazy…' He let out a deep sigh.

Wow… It's more than a month since I've updated this story, sorry ^^' I was just too busy. Now that it's a holiday I have to ride my horse more. And with my birthday… I played loads of games on my new gamecube ^^ 

But actually, I'm glad this chap is finished. It was difficult, I was stuck sometimes.

And a huge thnx who reviewed!

= Tenshi-Hikki: I know Christina should see a therapist. But I guess some people have different methods of solving their problems or their past. 

= Blackout12: Thanks for the compliment, but it's been a while since I wrote my profile, and I improved in my English since then ^^ Anyway, thnx for reviewing all my chapters!

= Missheru: Thanks, and I have finally updated ^^ 

= dream-rose/fanfictionist: I can't do anything about the paragraphs, I'm sorry. But IMO, I think it's kinda OK when it's on the internet… 

= Luna-Chan3: I don't give myself more credit…  I'm afraid I'll be show-off ^^' 

And, one person who forgot to review my chap… you're evil silversoul! I'll let you pay for this! ^.^

Ow yes, I have decided about the ending(Of course I'm not going to spoil it), but, it's NOT going to be a happy ending. Just for you to know!

Please R/R!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter Six

Walk Away

**"Yamato…" I half moan in his kiss. **

**We are sitting in a beautiful park. Sakura leafs drop off by the wind, landing on us or on the grass. **

**I just remembered: it's the same park Yamato kissed me for the first time. We're here again.**

**But there are a few differences: For one, I'm now am officially a couple with him. For two, I'm happy.**

**I really, really, _really_ am. And that fact is quite odd, since I just lost one of my best friends.**

**Even though I'm happy, however, my heart or my soul is telling me something. I feel a strange presence here. It's like someone or something is watching us. And waiting for its arrival. **

**Yamato makes me forget about that stupid feeling, though. His sweet kiss, his sweet arms, his sweet eyes. Everything about him is sweet… and adorable. **

**I haven't had many boyfriends before, but what I can say, is that he is one of the best I ever had, and have. I may not depend of the fact that I may loose him. That thought, is too harsh.**

**"I'm glad I'm with you…" I talk to him softly. "I never want to loose you…, ever"**

**"Same counts for me, honey"**

**I am sitting in his lap, but with my face turned to him, and my feet pointing behind him. No, not in a really intimate position! We're just like this, and nothing's really going to happen. **

**The silence is restful, but at the same time frightening. STOP! No frightening things here, stop thinking about that, baka.**

**Again, that thought comes to a halt with Yamato's kiss. He deepened it by letting his tongue entering my mouth. I more than accept it.**

**The taste of his tongue, the presence of his lips against mine.**** The hold of his arms around me. Everything is so… perfect. Nothing could go wrong. _That's_ why I'm happy.**

**But like always, the happiness doesn't take long.**

**Neither of us noticed it getting colder…darker… The wind turns into a cold breeze. It runs chills down my spine. **

**I let go of our passionate kiss and look around.**

**"What's the matter?" Yamato asks me friendly.**

**"I don't know… I feel like someone is watching us or something…"**

**"Really?**** I didn't notice it, though" He answers me. His eyes tell me that he's kind of scared by my remark too.**

**"Gomen-ne" I apologize "I didn't mean to frighten you"**

**"It's OK, honey. Don't worry. It's probably just some damn feeling" **

**He starts to tickle me, in an attempt to stop our tense situation.**

**However, I don't laugh like I use to.**

**"Yamato, stop" I demand him. My stern eyes watch his surprised ones. "Stop… I… I don't feel at my ease here…"**

**"Sorry. Let's go somewhere else, OK?"**

**I nod. We both stand up in silent. He takes my hand, and we walk further. Further from the place I call Hell.**

**Suddenly, we stand still. I feel that Yamato's hand is cold all of sudden, too. In an urge of panic, I turn to him: he start to collapse, and his face is totally white and pale. **

**"Yamato?!"**** I begin to panic more. **

**"Yamato?!!**** Answer me!" Unfortunately, I don't get any answer. I start to shake him a little, trying to wake him up, but somehow it didn't work.**

**'Come on… GET UP! Don't leave me behind now… come on…' I start to cry. My heart, who was already in two, is now in four pieces.**

**I pick his wrist, searching desperately for a pulse. Which I didn't find either…**

**It seeps into me: he's dead. I knew all along that it was Death who was lurking behind the bushes… waiting for its arrival…**

Sora jumped out of her bed. Literally. She sat on her carpet. Her whole body was covered in sweat. 

"Just a nightmare…" She tried to calm herself. 'Wait a second… Yamato…dead?'

"Sora!" Her question didn't get answered by her mother's call.

"Yes!?" 

"A visitor!" 

'Yamato!' Sora thought immediately. And her mind was right: right in front of the door; stood Yamato.

"Hi" He greeted her silently and quite depressing.

"What's wrong?" Unwillingly, her eyes start to water again. However, she blinked a little, so it was not noticeable.

"N-Nothing" she mumbled. "Let's go upstairs, ne-?" She putted up a fake smile.

"Could… Could we go outside? I… I need to talk to you" His faces showed worry all over. It was obvious this wasn't going to be a laughing matter.

"Sure…" The brunette sighed. 'Please don't let me think like I _am_ thinking'

She ran into the kitchen for a second, "Mom, I'm going outside a little with Yamato. I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Honey, take a house key with you. I'm off within 5 minutes so…"

"OK, bye"

"Bye"

She took her house key, and left, hand-in-hand, with her boyfriend.

They sat in the park where they kissed for the first time. Indeed, the same park as in her dreams.

However, Sora didn't feel uncomfortable right now. But then again, she could feel something was troubling Yamato.

"Can I know now what's wrong?" She finally asked, looking at him worried.

"Sora…" He turned to her, holding her hands. "I…-I have a problem"

"Tell me…"

"You know that this morning I was at the studio, right?" Sora nodded in response. 

Then Yamato continued further: "My manager heard us calling, of course, and… thus… he found out that I'm in love with you. And it completely slipped my mind, but I…-" He hesitated. 'It is more difficult to tell this than I thought…'

She, on the other hand, was searching for what he was reaching for. She knew that wasn't going to be good news after all…

"Tell me…" She said again.

"I…- I can't have a girlfriend" Sora's mouth fell open, but Yamato continued further, "I'd loose most of my fans, and my manager doesn't want that…"

"What are the consequences?" She asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. Although she was everything except normal.

"Or I'm out of the band… or…- I…-I have to break up… with you…" He looked down. Tears were forming in his eyes too.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Seems I'll never Wake from this Nightmare_

_I let out a Silent pray_

_Let it be over…_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sora couldn't help, but she bursted out in tears. 

Somehow, Yamato couldn't hug her like he used to. Something was keeping him from it. The tears that were forming in his eyes, are now streaming down too.

The moment was with sorrow and despair…

"No…" The brunette mumbled softly after a couple of minutes.

"What?" 

"This just can't… I-… I want to give up this" Only even more crying, she stood up, and ran to her house.

'I want to give up this' What Sora just said, kept running through Yamato's mind. It was telling him something… Not really knowing why, he tried to follow her. Which didn't succeed.

Sora arrived at her house. Her eyes were red from crying, her hands were shaking from angst. Indeed, angst. Her mind and soul were frightened…

With much difficulty, she opened the door, and ran to the kitchen.

She settled herself on a chair, her elbows on the table, with her head in her hands. 

'Why are you still here?! DO SOMETHING!' A voice commanded her.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Inside I'm Screaming, Begging,_

_Pleading No more… _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

She opened a drawer where she knew the knifes would be. She looked at each knife carefully, searching for the sharpest.

'That one, there. That should do' The voice told her again.

She took it, put off her watch, and pointed the knife at her pulse. Right at her vein.

It was like Sora was under hypnosis, she wasn't quite aware what she was doing anymore. All she wanted, was to stop her pain.

She pushed as hard as she could with the knife into her bare skin, and sliced.

Not any few seconds later, she started to feel dizzy. All she could make out was that her wrist was all covered in blood.

She fell down, landing on the hard ground. Falling into a world where she hoped everything would be solved… and where the word 'pain' didn't exist.

Yamato searched off the whole park. Although his heart was telling him she was too far to be found.

'I'll take a look at her house, that usually is her first hiding place' 

He wandered off, heading at her home.

'It's kind of odd… I mean I didn't tell her that I'm going to break up with her or something… On the contrary, I guess she reckoned that I will choose for my group instead… But if she only knew that I'm willing to give up my band for her…'

The blonde already arrived at her house, as he noticed the door was open.

'That is strange… Usually she always closes her doors…'

He pushed the door even more open.

"Hello?" He observed the living room.

"Sora?"

'She probably is in her room…like always'

He took off his shoes, and started to climb up the stairs.

"Sora? Are you in there?" He asked as he opened her door.

'No one in here either… I'll better take a better look downstairs.'

He headed downstairs again, taking a better look in the living room.

'She really isn't here… I'll look in her garden.' His mind was very calm, but his heart… he was proving it totally wrong. He had a feeling he was about to enter Hell.

He opened the kitchen door, to his horror. For several minutes, the time stood still. 

Yamato saw it… his mind needed time to make out what he was seeing: a girl, lying on the floor, covered in a slaughter. 

"Sora…" He, too, bursted out in tears. He kneeled beside her, holding her neck. Even though his heart was telling him she wasn't alive anymore, he had to try… 

'There could always be hope…' he thought as he felt at the side of her neck, searching for a heartbeat.

But then, as like a knife that tore open his heart … he felt nothing. The girl of his dreams was gone … forever …

Yes, finished… Gomen ne it took so long… I just had LOADS of writer's blocks… I just hope that this is much better than the others. I tried to make the best of it…

I know it's kind of a sad ending… But that was on purpose…

And Of course(I guess you can already guess it ^^") a HUGE thnx to my reviewers!

= Emily-is-strange: I know that Sora's quite a crybaby. And I'll explain why: When somebody has a bitter youth, some people get absorbed by it, and so, with the most little pain, they cry. It's because they have a need to let out their emotions, and crying is mostly the most suitable for that. U see? (U can disagree with me, don't be afraid! ^^)

                               Anyways, thnx for your review!

= LOL: Well, you know the answer now, and I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the fact that it took so long for me to update…

= NightAngel: I don't have a feeling that thing are going too fast in chappie 4 and 5. But it could be, I guess that is, too, a matter of opinion. Sorry about that ^^"

                       And ahm, thnx for the compliment! And as before, I'm sorry it took so long.

= Dream-rose/fanfictionist: U didn't sound demanding at all! No problem ^^" I'm used to that. Ow, yes, thnx for saying I improved ^^ It's nice to hear such a compliment.

= Imagi-Chan: Actually I think you're right… I guess I corrected it in this ficcie, or didn't I? Anyways, thnx for reviewing, too! ^^

So, this was the last chapter, so now it's finito…

I'm already working on my next one, which won't be a Digimon ficcie, but a CardCaptor Sakura one! ^^ (Lately I'm just such a HUGE fan of it so…)

However, I hope that everyone will review this last chapter too…Please be so kind…

Thank you!

Greetings and until a next time; +*¨^¨*+ Lethal **Darkness** +*¨^¨*+


End file.
